Christie (Dead or Alive)
}} |creator = Tomonobu Itagaki |voiceactor = April Stewart (DOAX2–''Dimensions'') Laura Bailey (DOA5) |japanactor = Kotono Mitsuishi |liveactor = Holly Valance (film) |motionactor = |inuniverse = |occupation = |fightingstyle = Snake Style }}}} is a player character in the Dead or Alive fighting game series by Team Ninja and Tecmo (Tecmo Koei). She was introduced in Dead or Alive 3 in 2001. As of 2013, Christie is the oldest female fighter in the series. Appearances '' and Holly Valance's portrayal of Christie in the film DOA: Dead or Alive. In 2012, she was ranked eighth on the list of "hottest women in video game movies" by Peter Rubin of Complex''Peter Rubin, The 15 Hottest Women In Video Game Movies, ''Complex, February 16, 2011.]] In video games Christie is a British assassin hired by Donovan to keep an eye on, and eventually kill, Helena Douglas. Christie's mission is to stop Helena from competing in the tournament and later to prevent her from discovering more about Donovan's plans and his anti-Douglas faction. She is disguised as a servant to Helena, though her specific occupation is not given. When Helena confronts Christie, Christie reveals to her that she is actually an assassin sent by Donovan. She specializes in the She Quan fighting style. In Dead or Alive 4, Christie seeks to prevent the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan (Kasumi, Hayate and Ayane) and their ally Ryu Hayabusa from destroying DOATEC. It is also revealed that she was the assassin who killed Helena's mother (earlier it had been implied that Ayane was the killer). She also fights Bayman (although not in her Story Mode), supposedly on seeking an evening of the score as being assassins. She later appears on Zack island in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 to carry out a special assignment for her client. Design and gameplay Other appearances In the live-action film DOA: Dead or Alive, Christie is portrayed as being a more approachable and social person then her game counterpart, as well as possessing platinum blond hair and the family name Allen. In the film, Christie is known as a master thief (and an assassin, according to her "profile" image), with a character called Max as her partner-in-crime and on/off boyfriend. Merchandise items featuring the character have been released, such several figures.Databases › Search - MyFigureCollection.net Reception The character has been often noted for her sex appeal. Christie ranked fourth in GameTrailers' "Top Ten Gamer Babes" list in 2007, and was included in UGO Networks's 2010 list of top 50 "videogame hotties"UGO Team, Christie - Hottest Girls in Games, UGO.com, October 27, 2011. as well as showcased as one of the 20 "sexiest girls from games" by Wirtualna Polska in 2012; 20 najseksowniejszych dziewczyn z gier: Christie (Dead or Alive 5), WP.pl. she also came second in GamesRadar's 2008 list of top video game shower scenes. PLAY joked that that her breasts are two of the top ten best things one could expect to see in Dead or Alive 5;Gavin Mackenzie, Dead Or Alive 5 – Top 10 things you can expect to see, PLAY Magazine, 4 August 2010. following the game's release in 2012, Interia.pl included Ayane, Christie and Kasumi ex-aequo among the "sexiest game heroines" of the year. Najseksowniejsze bohaterki gier 2012 roku - galerie, INTERIA.PL, 29.12.2012. She was also featured in a list of ten "game girls you wouldn't dare to date" by Virgin Media in 2010, as well as in a 2008 list of ten "babes who shouldn't meet your mom" by GameDaily, who also included her in their list of "hottest game babes" at the 14th place. See also *[[List of Dead or Alive characters|List of Dead or Alive characters]] References External links * (DOA5) Category:Assassin characters in video games Category:Bodyguard characters in video games Category:Characters created by Tomonobu Itagaki Category:Criminal characters in video games Category:Dead or Alive (series) characters Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional British people in video games Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional Shé Quán practitioners Category:Secret agent and spy characters in video games Category:Video game antagonists Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters introduced in 2001